


39

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [39]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain
Summary: Some stuff I wrote ahead of where I was while I worked on The Calm within the Storm. Sometimes you like to know where you're going, sometimes you change your mind while you walk





	39

**Author's Note:**

> Some stuff I wrote ahead of where I was while I worked on The Calm within the Storm. Sometimes you like to know where you're going, sometimes you change your mind while you walk

Dipper laughed freely and easily, a weird twinge of memories six years old passing through his body. He was starting to feel very warm under her grip, though he hadn’t noticed it consciously. Maybe it was because he thought he’d accepted she’d never feel the same way about him, but there was no conscious desire to make a move.

Instead, he found himself giggling quietly as his lips lingered on her jawbone. It was so natural, tilting his head up and kissing her there, not in a million years the sort if thing he’d have done intentionally. As he pressed his lips to her skin a second time he faintly realized what he was doing, but the thought of how it was more something his twin would do distracted him from the implications.

Wendy didn’t react, at least not how he’d have expected in either his current mindset or a more typical one. She’d frozen, not rejecting him like the paranoid latter or whatever it was the floaty former had hoped for. Unfortunately, this particular turn of events was rapidly shifting him back into the paranoia.

“Huh, so that’s how it is?” Wendy muttered.

“What?” Dipper asked, confused by his own emotions and actions, and her words not helping the situation.

His back suddenly slammed the bed, springing up slightly just as his head followed suit. Her movement had been so smooth and quick he hadn’t stood a chance at resisting. Dazed slightly, he saw Wendy’s eyes boring into him. There was a cool confidence in them, but also something hot.

“Lil Dip, all grown up, now?” she asked teasingly.

“I, um, wh-what?” Dipper stuttered.

“Hitting on a girl, then playing coy? You don’t think I’m stupid, right?”

“No! Of course not!” he exclaimed, wincing as she leaned in and her warm breath tickled his nose.

Wendy sat up and folded her arms. “Really? So, is there something you want to tell me?”

Blinking, Dipper realized she was straddling him. He had no idea what to do, the full weight of his absent-minded actions starting to seriously hit him. “I, um,” he started, halting with a frown as a thought shot through his mind. Wendy raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn’t shift from her judgemental position.

His mouth worked back and forth as Dipper considered their situation and how to act. Specifically, he focused on her domineering stance, on how very Corduroy it was, on how it demanded a form of proof distinct from what his younger self might have given. His hand shot up and gripped her collar, a twinkle in her eye showing she noticed his aggression, but did not resist as he pulled her down to him.

“I dunno, something you want to tell me?”

Wendy’s eyes blazed with the fury of a thousand stars, but she couldn’t hold the illusion for more than a second. “Pfffff! Hahahahahaha!” she laughed, eyes closing with mirth as she settled her weight on Dipper’s torso, arms settling alongside his head. “Ballsy, dude,” she murmured with a smirk.

“Y-yeah,” Dipper answered, blushing at her proximity and losing the strength that had lived for that brief moment.

Wendy tilted her head as seconds ticked by, and Dipper swallowed, realizing she had one final task for him that he should’ve already completed. His lips quivering, he steadily forced his face upwards against pointless nervousness until they softly touched hers for the briefest second, collapsing pathetically with red heat spreading from cheeks to chest. The last sight he saw before his eyes involuntarily closed from embarrassment was a wide grin on the redheads face.

“Something wrong, Dipper?” she asked, laughter evident in her words.

“No… no… n-nothing wrong, just, um…”

He literally didn’t know what to say, everything about this so overwhelming it sucked the words right out of him. It was a thing he’d assumed he could never have, a thing he’d accepted he could never have, and maybe that was why he felt tears leaking in his eyes. An odd happiness at being completely wrong confirmed by the firm press of her lips to his.

“Whoa, uh, you okay, man?” Wendy said, pulling back.

“Oh, yeah! Just, um, surprising is all,” Dipper said with a sniffle.

“Shit,” Wendy grimaced. “Sorry, did I, uh, go too hard? I thou- er…” she halted, her eyes turning away. It was charming to see her falter, and Dipper felt a bit more stable.

“You wanted to let me think I’d planned it out,” he said with a knowing tone.

“What?! How’d you guess?” she said, frowning at him.

“You just told me,” he said with a laugh, it’s strength growing when she joined him with her own.

Things fell quiet when she kissed him again, her arms closing around his head so she could lightly scratch his scalp as they lingered. Every part of his body that touched hers tingled whether skin touched or clothes impeded, the simple knowledge of the new aspect to their relationship enough to color the sensation with joy. He wrapped his arms about her back, clinging to her so more of him could feel that happy sensation.

—–

Dipper woke with a start, confused and groggy. There was a weight on him and he felt hot and sweaty. Turning his head, he received a mouthful of hair, which jogged his memory. Blinking rapidly, he looked down as best he could into the red expanse of Wendy’s mane.

His memory flittered back to him bit by bit, but it all ran together in a warm, pink mush in the end. They’d literally made out until they passed out, or at least he assumed that she had joined him in that fate. His last memory, when it finally returned, was of her lazily smooching him, her body limp against his own fallen form. He hoped his loss in an unspoken competition was due to the emotionally draining discovery of the night, but he was alright with it simply being her strength. It was one of the things he deeply admired about her after all.

Wendy twitched against him and grunted loudly, some dream shenanigans clearly irritating her. Dipper stroked her back softly so as not to wake her and she grumbled quietly, her arms slipping beneath him and gripping as she rolled them onto their sides. He choked slightly as his ribs acclimated to the force of her hug, but maintained his affectionate rubs. Her squeeze lessened soon enough and he chuckled, making a note to his future self to be wary of her at night.

A giggle erupted from him, akin to the kind his sister was prone to, and Dipper flushed, embarrassed despite the lack of audience. It was tellingly happy, too much for him not to react that way, but surprising since it was perhaps the first time such a thing had been so irresistibly strong he hadn’t even had a chance to fight. Not that he would’ve, since it was such a genuine feeling, but the lack of opportunity to do so brought a wry smile to his face afterwards.

“Uh oh…” he muttered to himself, echoing his own words from so many years ago, and regretting he hadn’t known he’d one day have the same girl he’d uttered them over in his arms just as he’d wanted then.

Suffice to say, he knew what school he’d be applying to, and he’d do everything he could to make sure he was accepted.


End file.
